


Battle Ravens and Carrion Crows

by SuperSecretSquirrel (PeregrineDubh)



Category: Celtic Mythology, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineDubh/pseuds/SuperSecretSquirrel
Summary: Cassidy takes Jesse to meet a friend from the old country, and the Saint of Killers receives the reward he's earned.





	Battle Ravens and Carrion Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Just random drivel with a Celtic Goddess.

“Whatever you do, don’t piss her off.” Cassidy warned Jesse and Tulip as they walked away from the light of the road, towards an old stone wall. “It tends to not end well.”

“White as snow, red as blood, black as crow’s wings, Phantom Queen, I call you.” Cassidy stopped at the gap in the wall and called into the darkness beneath the trees. He cut his hand with the knife he held and let his blood fall onto the worn dirt path upon which he stood. There was a rushing sound, like the sweep of huge wings on the wind and then silence as even the crickets went still in the weeds.

“What have you brought me, Proinsias Cassidy?” The being that glided out of the shadows was strikingly beautiful in a terrifying way. The fitted leather jacket and pants matched the shadows from which she had emerged. Full blood colored lips and dark reddish brown eyes were set in a milk pale face with vulpine features. Her long hair was the fathomless black of a starless night.

“The Morrigan.” Cassidy inclined his head. “Still looking lovely after all t’is time.”

“The Morrigan?” Jesse blinked. “As in -?

“The Celtic Goddess of War, Fate and Death?” The being smiled, showing sharp carnivore’s teeth. “Yep.”  She popped the p, prowling closer. The creature leaned to scent Jesse’s neck. Hot breath ghosted over his skin. “Jesse Custer, disciple of the Christian god, at least in name. In deed you’ve served me better than you’ve ever served him.”

She stalked on to Tulip, scenting her as well. “And Tulip O’Hare. True-born daughter of strife.” The entity leapt up to sit on the wall. “What brings the three of you to me tonight?”

“We have a slight problem, luv. I was hoping you could help us wit’ it.” Cassidy spread his hands slightly.

“The Saint.” The Morrigan’s smile became a grin. “You need something that he can’t kill. Something to command him.”

“Got it in one, luv.” Cassidy nodded. “Can you help us?”

“I can… but why should I?” The Morrigan shook her head. “The Saint of Killers serves the Goddess of Death and War well.”

“Because I’m asking, luv. For old time’s sake.” Cassidy offered his best puppy dog eyes.

“Ah, Cass, you know it doesn’t work that way. You may hold my favor of old, dear, but you’re not the one who needs the boon.” The Morrigan rested her elbows on her knees. “He that needs my aid must make proper oblation.”

“What do you want?” Jesse stepped forward. “For your help?”

“Serve me. “ The goddess cocked her head. “Give your soul to your white god if you will, but dedicate your violence in my name.”  

“No.” Jesse balked, shaking his head.

“No? Then you’ll have to earn my favor through battle.” Morrigan shrugged.

“No. **You’ll help me**.” Jesse’s voice throbbed with power.

Cassidy grimaced. “Shite.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. They were all going to die now.

The Morrigan threw back her head and laughed, the sound ringing like a bell in the night air. “Oh the power in you, Preacher. But I am older than the child inside you, old as the bones of this earth. Older than your white god even. You cannot compel me thus.”

She flowed down off the wall, striding to stand in front of Jesse again. “You have three choices. Serve me in name as you have in deed. Battle me, and show your mettle as a worthy warrior. Or die like a weakling at the hands of the Saint.” She raised an eyebrow. “But know that if you die, you condemn an innocent to your Hell. And he _was_ innocent. The silly twit of a girl shot herself, and he followed suit out of fear and desperation.”

“How do you know about that?” Jesse was getting angry. How dare this woman, this thing, speak to him in such a manner.

“I am also a Goddess of revenge, and prophesy.” The Morrigan snorted indelicately. “You stand in the night which is my realm, and ask me _how I know_?”

She turned to Cassidy. “He has not the will necessary. His weakness is not worthy of my favor though his rage burns bright. Let the Saint have him.” Impossible massive black wings, like an enormous raven, slid free of her back as she turned away.

“Wait.” Jesse stepped forward. His pride was stung, and it only made him angrier. “If it’s battle you want--”  His fist caught the goddess in the jaw as she pivoted to face him again.

The Morrigan’s wings spread slightly, flexing to keep her balanced. Her smile was bright and her laughter was silvery and joyful. “Oh, Preacher, _that_ is more like it.”  Her wings stretched wide, before folding away again, disappearing into the black leather jacket. Her arm came up, deflecting his second punch to the side, and she returned one of her own.

Cassidy knew full well that the Morrigan could have flattened Jesse without breaking a sweat. She was made for battle and blood, and no mere mortal could match her. But that wasn’t the point in this contest. The point was for Jesse to prove his mettle as a warrior.

“Give ‘er Hell, Padre!” Cass scrambled out of the way, grabbing Tulip’s arm to pull her out of the way as well. “Don’t worry. She won’t maim or kill him. T'at isn’t ta point of ta fight.”

Back and forth across the grass The Morrigan and Jesse battled, two dark blurs in the shadows. Kicks and punches were punctuated with the meaty sound of fists meeting flesh, and the occasional grunt and noise of pain. The Morrigan went flying across the space to smack into the stone wall, bouncing up and back into the fight with a wild laugh. Jesse flipped through the air to come down hard on his back in the dust. He kicked the Morrigan's legs out from under her, giving himself time to get to his feet again and the fight continued to rage. Eventually they staggered to a halt face to face. Jesse’s hands were fisted in the lapels of the Morrigan’s leather jacket while the Morrigan’s hand was wrapped about the back of his neck.

“ _Well met_ , Jesse Custer.” The goddess leaned in and kissed him, blood from both their split lips smearing across their mouths. As they kissed Jesse could feel the pain of the fight fading.

“Hey!” Tulip jumped forward. “That’s my boyfriend!”

The Morrigan shoved Jesse away with a laugh, turning to press a matching kiss to Tulip’s lips. “No need to feel left out, Tulip.”  The dark haired entity let go of Tulip and move on to kiss Cassidy as well, a much deeper kiss than she’d given to Jesse or Tulip. The vampire whimpered as the blood of the goddess flooded his mouth, full of power that burned its way down his throat.  

“I give you three days of sunlight, Cass… enjoy it.” The Morrigan pulled back and took two long strides away, her wings springing forth. She leapt into the air, disappearing into the darkness in a rush of wind.

Cassidy looked at Jesse and Tulip. “Aye… T’at went well, I t’ink.”

“Where the hell did she go?” Jesse looked around.

“I don’ know, and I don’ ask.” Cass shrugged. “If you won her favor she’ll come back. Given ta kiss, and the sharin’ of blood, I t’ink you probably did.”

* * *

 

The Saint found them in the parking lot of the hotel. He leveled the gun at Jesse, pulling back the hammer. There was a rush of wings as the gun thundered, and the Morrigan was there between them, her raven’s wings spread wide. The bullet smacked into the feathers and then fell to the pavement.

“Oh, my dear one… what have they done to you? To chain you like a dog to their will.” The Morrigan’s wings blocked Jesse’s view.

“Get out of my way.”  The Saint rumbled.

“No, dear one. I shall not.” The goddess advanced. “I know what you want. I know why you’re here. The white god will never allow what you desire to pass. In their eyes you are the soulless and damned, unworthy of Heaven. But you have earned your place at my side through your prowess in battle. As my faithful servant, I will give you back your family in Magh Meall.”

“My wife. My little girl…” Another rumble from the Saint.

“And your horse.” The goddess moved closer still. “Come. Let us go.”

Her wings wrapped around the Saint, the top of his hat the only part of him in view. Shadows flowed about the pair of them, and then they were gone. Jesse stood stunned, looking at the now empty parking lot.

A rustle of feathers heralded her return. The Morrigan stepped forward from the darkness, her right wing mantled around something. The black wing spread , and Eugene staggered into the light, falling unconscious to the pavement.  “Be more careful of your words, Preacher.”

She flexed her wings and then folded them to her back. “It’s a pity you won’t serve me, Jesse Custer, but you have earned your boon.”

“I thought the Saint was my boon.” Jesse frowned at the goddess.

“No the Saint was the Saint’s boon. He more than earned his rewards in my service The only question was whether he received them after or before he killed you.” The Morrigan laughed. “It has been a pleasure, Jesse Custer. Carry my favor with you when next you do battle.” She was gone in a whirl of wind and darkness.

Cass looked at the place where the Morrigan had been and wondered what kind of trouble he'd gotten them into, introducing the Goddess of War and Death to one Jesse Custer.


End file.
